Le corbeau
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Un Couple & Un Corbeau. Cela Donne Un Cocktail Fantastique Savourant.


Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un écrit fort bien différent. Mais cette œuvre n'a pas été écrit de ma main mais de celle d'une amie alias la psychopathe XD' . Inquiétez-vous pas, elle est pas méchante, loin de là, elle est juste tarée et à des idées très ... Comment dire ? Bizarre XD'.

Bref^^ Cette œuvre provient de sa main, moi je suis juste celle qui la poste sous ordre d'elle car Mademoiselle a trop la flemme de s'inscrire sur ce merveilleux site. Je fais ... euh je sais plus.

Enfin^^ même si je me plains, je suis super contente de mettre cette œuvre ici et de vous la faire partager. Elle est tout simplement génial (Et dîtes-vous que c'était pour un cours de français :D) . Donc ne me remercier pas et ne me complémentez pas. L'honneur revient à ma psychopathe d'amour.

Bonne lecture !

Le corbeau

Je suis morte depuis peu

J'étais une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire, de bonne famille et cultivée. J'étais allée à l'école privée jusqu'à l'obtention de mon certificat d'étude, puis je me suis mariée en juin 1850 avec George, un homme respectable, de deux ans mon aîné. Nous nous aimions, et nous fumes très heureux pendant quelques années.

George était d'un caractère tendre et respectueux. Il travaillait pour un centre de recherche à Rothamsted, ville à coté de laquelle nous vivons.

Un jour, mon mari, qui était amoureux des bêtes, ramena à la maison un corbeau, noir comme la suie. Devant ma réticence à accepter cet oiseau, il me dit que sa présence ne serait que provisoire, qu'il souhaitait étudier l'animal.

J'acceptais, et ce malgré le fait que le corbeau me semblait mauvais. Son regard était cruel et malin je sentais de l'hostilité à mon égard. Il me faisait presque peur. J'en parlais à George qui me rappela mon caractère légèrement superstitieux. Il me fit promettre de faire sourde oreille à toutes les croyances populaires au sujet de cet animal « incompris » selon lui. Notre petite domestique s'était d'ailleurs prise d'affection pour le volatile, elle lui dispensait tous les soins possibles. Je me résolue à ignorer la présence de la bête.

Une nuit, quelques jours après, George n'était pas encore rentré et je me trouvais seule à la maison. Marguerite, la domestique, était partie pour une semaine visiter sa famille. J'étais donc en train de lire dans mon lit quand j'entendis un bruit métallique qui me fit la plus grande frayeur. Je m'armais du coupe-papier posé sur la table de chevet à coté de moi et me levais. Je descendis en silence les escaliers. Il y a avait du mouvement dans la cuisine, je me dirigeais dans ce sens. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'allumais le bougeoir le plus proche, le coup-papier serré dans mon poing, puis entrait dans la pièce.

C'était le corbeau, cet animal du diable, qui s'était échappé de sa cage et qui était à présent posé sur le pignon de la chaise où s'asseyait invariablement Marguerite. Ses petits yeux luisants me détaillaient, de son regard semblait jaillir les flammes de l'enfer. Au bout de quelques secondes à me lorgner, il poussa un croassement à glacer le sang et s'envola en faisant tomber la chaise et le tableau familial posé sur la table. Il atterrit sur son perchoir, dans sa cage et me toisa encore une fois avant d'élancer un dernier cri de menace.

George rentra quelques minutes après, mais je ne pus dormir tellement ma frayeur avait été grande. Je ne lui raconté pas l'incident afin de ne pas le préoccuper d'avantage que présentement.

Le lendemain, des agents de pole nous apprîmes la mort de notre domestique. Cette nouvelle, nous désola au plus haut point. Les agents nous dirent qu'elle était décédée cette nuit de manière abrupte. Un arrêt cardiaque, selon les praticiens. « Plutôt étrange pour une jeune femme d'a peine vingt ans ! » lança George tout à fait naïvement.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à l'évènement de la vielle et il me sembla revoir la violence avec laquelle l'infâme corbeau avait jeté la chaise de Marguerite au sol.

Dès lors, la peur que je vouais à la maudite bête m'empêchait n'étais-ce que de croiser son regard infernal. J'allais même jusqu'à éviter le vestibule où il se trouvait. Je devenais de plus en plus paranoïaque face à cette monstrueuse créature que mon mari adorait au point de passer des journées entières à l'étudier. Mon époux savait l'abjection que j'avais pour son volatile et commençait à me supposer folle il me savais pourtant même de consulter un analyse pour calmer mon esprit. Je savais pourtant que le damé corbeau me détestait, je voyait dans son satané regard qui déversait des flots de haine quand il se posait sur moi, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de me tourmenter avant longtemps.

Une autre nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut. Encore un bruit métallique venu d'en bas, mon ennemis à plumes essayait certainement de sortir de sa cage pour frapper à nouveau. Je décidais alors d'en finir avec ce monstre avant qu'il y ait une autre victime de sa damnation. Je me levais en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mon conjoint. Je pris le pistolet dans l'armoire de George, descendit les marches en silence.

Le corbeau était en train de frapper sur le cadenas de sa cage avec son bec acéré. Je la pris à bout de bras et sortis dans le jardin. Je la posait sur l'herbe, puis, le pistolet au bout de mon bras tendu, je reculais de quelques pas. J'avais honte de mon acte à venir, je regrettais de devoir tuer une bête si mauvaise fut-elle. Je pressentais déjà le remord et pourtant… il fallait le faire pour sauver d'autres éventuelles victimes, … J'étais prête, j'allais appuyer sur la gâchette quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Absolument horrifié, je me retournais et tira dans l'objet de mon épouvante. La détonation résonna dans le silence morbide de la nuit. J'étais pétrifié. J'avais tué mon mari. La balle destinée à l'animal avait tué mon époux et c'est moi qui avait donné le coup fatale… Dans l'angoisse où je me trouvais soudain, je décidais de cacher le corps dans le cabanon au fond de notre jardin. Après cet acte horrible, je sentis quelque chose m'oppresser.

Le lendemain matin, on me retrouva inanimée, une grande cage vide à coté de moi.

Alors ?

Faites péter ma boite pour elle :). Non sérieux, dîtes ce que vous en avait pensez ? Ça fait super plaisir une petite review et elle va adorée :P.

Je lui transmettais vos messages et comme ça, ça la fera peut être bouger à m'écrire d'autre œuvre comme celle-là. Puis comme ça aussi, elle verra qu'elle a du talent et que ce qu'elle écrit n'est pas pourris. J'ai envie de la taper quand elle dit ça et j'essaye de la raisonner mais rien n'y fait. Plus tétu qu'une mule.

Bref^^ sur cette petite note, je vous dit Au revoir !

A une prochaine pour un autre écrit d'elle ou pour ma fiction.

Gros bisous


End file.
